


oh, i think i love you

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker Stiles, Barista Scott, F/M, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia likes Scott's coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, i think i love you

Scott, Allison had noticed, was staring hopefully at her as she came in. His face fell when she came in alone.

She gave him a confused smile.

"I have never seen you so down to see me," she said in greeting.

"Sorry," Scott said glumly, fiddling with the cups. "The usual?"

"Yeah, and-" Allison started, when the door chimed and Lydia came in.

Almost immediately, Scott brightened into his usual puppy self. "Hi."

Lydia didn't look up from texting. "I'll have a non-fat, frappe, two pumps of caffeine, three sugars, and some whip on top at exactly 125°," she ordered easily.

Scott got to work immediately, not stopping for a second, but at the end, he seemed to be searching for something.

"Oh, and I want some caramel on top," Lydia finally looked up, hazel eyes landing on Scott who had the deer in the headlights look. "The whip cream is on the second shelf," she pointed.

He swallowed and got it down, slow like, in the presence of her attention, almost falling over his own feet like Stiles does in the back, where he bakes. And gets burns in weird places...

Lydia rolled her eyes and looked back to her phone. He almost faltered before picking up the pace and then, giving it to her and rushing to make Allison's.

Lydia took her coffee, tasting it with a look of... Thought on her face. Allison could see the slight surprise in her eyes and smiled.

"Hmm," and Lydia went to pay.

"It's on me!" Scott floundered, waving his hand and hitting a stack of cups that promptly fell over.

Lydia blinked owlishly at him, before shrugging and walking forward, dropping two or three dollars in the tip jar and picking a table at random.

-

Allison sat in the back with Stiles as he got out a cake.

"It's worse than what he did with you," he grumbled. "He moons over her every waking moment. And sometimes when he's not awake."

Allison laughed. "She talks about this place sometimes, about how even though he got her order wrong, it was still really good," she murmured as she plucked up a cupcake that he had yet to frost.

He glared a little before getting three tubs of frosting. "Think we could set them up?"

"Lydia would catch me in a couple of seconds," Allison snorted into the strawberry mini cake.

Stiles shrugged, "I'll do it, bring her in now, through the back."

Allison swallowed before digging out her phone and texting Lydia to go to the 'quaint' coffee shop off Cedar St. Her fingers easily swept over the screen, and the response was almost immediate.

"She's busy now." Allison rolled her eyes, looking to Stiles.

"Tell her, I said now," Stiles shrugged, smearing the chocolate frosting on vanilla cupcake with a hint of Bavarian creme to drizzle over them.

She shrugged and told her Queen Bee to go because Stiles, the cook, said to.

There wasn't a response and Allison knew that wasn't good. Lydia never ever listens to anyone.

Allison managed to slip past Scott who was on the ground fixing the cabinets. She went out and ran to Lydia, who looked coldly furious. Allison waved her through the back.

Stiles looked up from curving the frosting into a delicate swirl that looked amazingly professional.

"Are you Stiles?" Lydia demanded.

"Yeah, you Lydia? Chick who likes Scott? Or I mean, his coffee." He smiled at her.

Her mouth worked before it sealed closed.

"He likes you, go make out and be happy because I can't watch you two dance around each other," Stiles finished the last arcing curve and started in with a hint of strawberry to offset the vanilla frosting, making a swirling pattern on it.

Allison jumped back on the counter to watch him.

Lydia glared at him before glaring at Allison.

"Where'd you find this /back waters/ mutant?" Lydia demanded.

"In the back," Allison sassed, making Stiles laugh a little.

The door swung open, Scott's hand bleeding.

"Stiles, I messed up," Scott said, not looking up.

Allison laughed and so did Stiles. Lydia, though.

She rushed forward and looked it over.

"Oh, jeez," Scott blurted.

Lydia raised a brow at him.  
Scott swallowed before opening his mouth just to close it.

Lydia darted forward to kiss him, hands holding his face. His uninjured hand tangled in her hair and Allison looked to Stiles.

Stiles winked at her and she grinned before whistling at them.


End file.
